Hit
by Kigo13
Summary: Ziva's injured in a car accident...will she survive and how will tony feel
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first fanfic and i don't know how it will turn out so please R&R and i would like some feedback  
><strong>**this is going to be a Tiva fanfiction**

**Thank you**

Chapter 1

Ziva woke up at 0500 to go out for her morning run. After she'd finished her run she went back home and had a shower and got ready for work. While she was driving to work she was hit by a speeding car, she went through the guardrail down the ravine and into the creek below. The car just kept spinning and tumbling down the crevasse, the car finally stopped spinning but there was water leaking in so she thought she must have landed in the creek. Well ziva knew one thing was for sure she was in pain, she couldn't move and she didn't know what injuries she had, she slipped into unconsciousness.

NCIS

Tony was looking around and saw that Ziva wasn't there yet but she was usually like the first one there "Hey Mcgoo Do you know where Ziva is cause she's usually here before me."

"No Tony i don't know where Ziva is but it's not like her to be late. Something must be wrong."

"Gear up we got a dead marine on a bridge" Gibbs calls across the bullpen.

Crime Scene

The team arrived at the crime scene and there was still no sign of ziva anywhere. They had to climb down to the crime scene which was at the bottom of the ravine, When they were down there instead of finding one car they found two cars, and tony recognised one of them as ziva's mini. He had a bad feeling about this, but he put his brave face on and looked inside the car, the site that greeted him made him feel queasy. It was ziva.

She didn't look good "Mcgee, Gibbs you might want to get over here" tony shouted to the rest of his team with worry in his voice. "What is DiNozzo" Gibbs asked gruffly "I think i know why ziva didn't show up for work this morning." There she was squashed in the tangled wreck. It took the

emergence team about an hour and a half to cut her out of the car .

Once she was out she was taken to the hospital. gibbs told tony to go with her so he could find out how bad her injuries are, so tony hopped into the ambulance with ziva. After they had arrived at the hospital ziva was taken away for surgery, and all tony could do was wait for any news about her condition and if she was going to be alright.

NCIS

The rest of the team arrive back at headquarters and mcgee told abby what had happened to ziva and that tony had gone with her to the hospital, while gibbs told jenny what had happened then they headed over to the hospital to meet up with tony and find out what her condition was.

Hospital

After a little while the rest of the team arrive and we all wait in the waiting room in silence, until the nurse came in and asked "Are you Miss David's family?"

"Yes" replied tony

"All of you cause i can only let family in at the moment"

that's when gibbs spoke up and said "yes he is her family"

"Ok follow me sir" tony looked back to gibbs and nodded saying 'thanks boss' then he followed the nurse to ziva's room. She didn't look good she had wires and IV lines coming out of her arms, the sight of her make tony stomach turn. "What are her injuries?"

"Well she has a major concussion, Her right leg's broken, left shoulder is dislocated, 3 broken ribs and severe blood loss." once she is finished she looks up from the sheet she was reading off and walks out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It hurts tony seeing ziva so hurt. Tony decides to shut his eyes for a few minutes, but he ends up sleeping for a few hours. He wakes up when he hears someone entering the room, it was just a nurse to check up on how ziva is doing, she is still just laying there but he knows she is alive because of all of the beeping machines around her.

The next morning she is allowed to have other visitors so gibbs comes in to visit and he sees her with tony asleep right next to her and understands why tony hasn't left her side, he loves her. Gibbs wakes tony up and tells him "Tony go home, shower and change your clothes i will stay with her to make sure she's ok" "ok boss, but make sure you take care of her please" "i will DiNozzo now go."

Tony's Apartment

Tony goes home and has a shower changes his clothes and packs a small bag for in the hospital then he drives back to the hospital. On the way he stops by the coffee shop to get him and gibbs a decent coffee no the stuff that hospitals serve.

Hospital

When i got to the hospital i gave gibbs his coffee and then his phone rang

"scuse me a minute i gotta take this" and walked out of the room he came back in a few minutes later and said "i got to go, i want you to stay here and make sure she's safe. After gibbs had left i started talking to ziva "hey you can't die on us 1. it wouldn't be the same without you, 2. gibbs hasn't given you permission to die and 3. i love you." little did he know that ziva could actually hear what was being said around her so she heard all of what tony had said to her.

Later that night tony had fallen asleep in the chair next to ziva's bed. "tony" said a raspy voice tony bolted awake in an instant and looked around the room for the person that had said his name "where are you?" "tony i am down here" tony looked down to ziva and saw that she was awake "wait a minute and i will go and get the nurse. The nurse came in a made sure that ziva was alright "ok miss david how do you feel?" "I feel a little dizzy and i am sore all over" "can you wiggle your toes for me" ziva wiggles her toes "ok that's all thank you"

"Tony did you mean what you said to me?" " what did i say cause i said so many things to you and i just can't remember everything that i said" "you said that you loved me" "well yes i did mean that not so much the other...wait you could hear me?" yes tony i could hear some things you were saying, why wouldn't you didn't you say it to me before now?" "i wasn't sure if you felt the same way as me, and you are the one person i didn't want to be rejected by" ziva looked into his eyes and saw in them that he wasn't lying and replied "well that's why i didn't ask you cause i didn't want to be rejected by you either."

A few hours later ziva and tony are asleep and gibbs comes in to check on them and see's tony asleep with his head resting on ziva bed and ziva asleep on the uncomfortable hospital beds, he chuckles to himself and he thinks 'i don't think that rule 12 will be around much longer for these two' then he leaves them in peace.

The next morning ziva wakes up when the nurse is coming to check on how her progress is going, all the rusling and talking woke tony up. After the nurse is finished she leaves them in peace and then gibbs comes in "DiNozzo i need a word outside" "go i will be fine for a few minutes" so tony left so meet gibbs outside the room

"you love her don't you DiNozzo"

"well, yes i do and i have since i met her"

"well ask her out i know you've wanted to for a long time but i think that now is the right time"

"but boss what about rule 12" "

"i don't give a damn about rule 12 any more, she needs you now go in there and tell her how you feel about her. GO!" tony renters the room and says

"do you wanna go out with me?"

"what about rule 12?"

"gibbs gave me permission to break rule 12 for you"

"well then yes i will go out with you"


End file.
